Through a Killers' Eye
by Willowfrost
Summary: See the world through a killers eye... Ghost is a rogue of BoneClan, and he must participate in raids and murders to the clan cats. But what happens when there are sinister plans within the pack? Bad summary, but please, read the story! xD
1. BoneClan allegiance

_Rogue allegiance._

_BoneClan…_

Leader: Wolf. Massive grey tom with long fur, and menacing yellow eyes.

Second in command: Jaguar. Pure black tom with a sleek pelt and green eyes.

Healer:

Dew: Silver tabby with brown eyes.

Birch: Light brown tabby tom.

Rogues.

Ghost: Pale grey young tom, almost white, with black stripes and light blue eyes.

Belle: Beautiful dark brown tabby with a white chest and amber eyes.

Frost: White tom with green eyes.

Cloud: Grey tom with yellow eyes

Ash: Dark grey tom with pale amber eyes

Holly: Slender black and white she-cat with dark green eyes and distinctive white paws.

Lightning: Brown tabby tom with long fur.

Blood: Jet black tom with dark brown eyes, could be mistaken for red.

Shadow: Black tom with long fur.

Ember: Grey, almost black she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Willow: Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Night: Massive black tom with orange eyes.

Trainees:

Ebony: Small black she-cat with blue eyes.

Fell: Dark grey tom with dark green eyes.

Blaze: Bright red tom with amber eyes and thick fur.

Ivory: She-cat, identical sister of Ebony.

Mothers:

Mouse: Dusty brown she-cat, expecting kits.

Dusk: White and ginger she-cat with two kits.

_I know there are a lot of rogues, but really, there should be more. Remember BloodClan: There were more then the whole clans put together._


	2. Prologue

_A cold breeze ruffled the fur of two cats sitting side by side. Their heads were bent together, as if in deep discussion._

"_The plan seems to be going well, but we need to think this out more carefully." Mewed one of the cats._

"_Such as?" Came the deep voice of the second cat. The first cat twitched its ears._

"_Well, if you are to take over BoneClan, you'll need to gain more trust from Wolf. But you just seem to make him angry, he'll never trust you."_

_The second cat stiffened before replying in a dark tone._

"_Can you blame me, Night? Why would I want to act _loyal _to a weak and pathetic cat like Wolf? He has no idea how to run BoneClan, he's much too soft." _

"_But if you were that desperate to lead BoneClan, you'd go to the furthest measures. Am I right?" Growled Night softly. The second cat stiffened, his black fur bristling._

"_But… Fine. I will act… Loyal to Wolf. Meanwhile, we must take care of Jaguar. You or I must be a choice for second in command, and it will make it much easier for us to get to Wolf." The first cat gave a short nod, acknowledging the words._

"_I'll take him on a hunting expedition… That he'll never return from." Night smirked. Both of the black cats' eyes glinted with ambition, the moonlight shining on them through the trees, making them silhouettes against the pale light. Few words passed between them before they departed separate ways._

Yeah I know, bit of a crappy prologue :D But still… You get the point. There's some traitor that will come on later in the fanfic, please no flaming, and if I made any mistakes in this, I'd be grateful for corrections xDD


	3. Chapter One

_A/N _

_I don't own warriors._

_Flaming will not be tolerated. Of course, I'd like people to point out any mistakes I've written or maybe some pointers, but please no flaming. _

_This is set after Dark River allegiance. I haven't actually read the power of three, but I know the allegiance, and I thought it'd be easier to keep track of if it was at the latest book. But that also means this story may contain spoilers._

_Please review, I'd like to write this story so people actually read it. That's all for now xD_

Light slinked into a large cave through a gap in the roof, causing a few feline heads to rise. Ghost quickly got to his paws, his pale fur bleached in sunlight. He began weaving among the cats' to a hole in the side of the cave, which entered into a smaller chamber. He paused outside before asking permission to enter.

"Come in." Replied a dark tone. Ghost squeezed through the entrance which eventually developed into a wider space. He padded over to the grey shape sitting up in some moss.

"Ah, Ghost. What is it you need?" The cats' voice was deep and commanding, with a hint of menace in it. Ghost lowered his head before mewing.

"I was just asking; would you like me to gather the cats' for the raid?"

"Oh, yes. We will be leaving shortly."

"Okay Wolf." Ghost turned and loped out the chamber and back into the wide cave. He wove his way once more around the cats', prodding certain cats'.

"Come on, come on! Wolf will be coming out in a moment, so get your tails moving!" Ghost hissed. Holly, the slender black she-cat, raised her head, green eyes glittering with malice.

"Holy marigold Ghost, you always seem to think you're second in command. You always' have to be the golden kitty, don't you?" She remarked. Ghost turned and narrowed his eyes at her, the cat he had frequent arguments with.

"I'm only gathering cats' Holly! Do you _always _have to demean me?" He spat. Holly straightened up, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I do. Problem with that?" She retorted. Ghost arched his back, ready to hiss back a comment when a yelp was heard from Holly as Wolf clawed the back of her ear. Ghost was struck by surprise; he'd never noticed Wolf emerge from his den.

"Holly! Stop this nonsense arguing! Before I stop it for you." Wolf snarled. Ghost shuffled his paws; he couldn't help feeling guilty for Hollys' punishment. Holly crouched under Wolfs' penetrating gaze.

"Sorry Wolf. Just couldn't help noticing how much Ghost wants' to be perfect."

"Enough!" Wolf clawed her ear again, and Holly closed her eyes, suffering in silence.

"Now, if you're quite finished…" Wolf turned away and strode through the ring of cats' to the opening of the cave.

"Rogues' of BoneClan, those who were organized to raid ThunderClan, come forth." Ten cats' padded forward, Ghost included. He raised his chin, tail lashing with anticipation. Belle came up beside him and chirped eagerly.

"Hey Ghost! Ready for battle?" Ghost rolled his eyes and murmured coldly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Belle got on his nerves a lot. She seemed too happy, too eager.

And she always padded after him, and he used amazing self control not to bite the tabby cats' nose off.

The real reason he disliked her was because of her heritage. She was a clan blooded, when Wolf stole kits from RiverClan one day he decided to rear them in BoneClan. One of the kits died, and Lightning was Belles' brother. Lightning was a much more promising rogue, yet Ghost always had his eye on him.

"You know the plan rogues, let's go." Wolfs' voice echoed before he raced out the cave.

Ghost followed swiftly, paws pounding against the ground. He looked ahead, seeing Blood, Holly and Ash ahead. Belle came up to his side, and her pelt brushed against his more then once. Gritting his teeth, he turned and hissed at her while still running.

"For goodness sake! Won't you just leave me alone, kittypet!" He sneered. Belle flattened her ears, looking genuinely hurt.

"S-Sorry…" She whimpered, and Ghost ran on ahead of her, catching up with the three other rogues, and Belle trailed behind.

Wolf flicked his tail, motioning the rogues' to halt. Ghost slowed down to a stop and peered into the ThunderClan camp through a gorse bush. He was glad they lived in this rocky hollow, for it was easier to block the cats' escape.

"You know what to do." Ghost heard Wolf giving small instructions. Cloud departed from the group, for he was the distraction. Ghosts watched closely as Cloud ran to the entrance of ThunderClan and laid down, then let out a yowl of agony, pretending to be in pain. After a few moments a dark brown tabby and a small dark grey apprentice padded towards the body. The brown tabby narrowed his eyes.

"Jaypaw, what's wrong with it?" He mewed curiously. Jaypaw twitched his ears impatiently.

"I just saw him! Give me a chance to check him over." The young cat padded forward and sniffed Cloud carefully, his clouded blue eyes narrowed.

"Brambleclaw, we must take this cat to camp!" Jaypaw suddenly hissed. Ghost pricked his ears, growling silently. _Why did this mousebrain not think help Cloud? Could he know of our plans? _The cat named Brambleclaw narrowed his amber eyes suspiciously.

"Why? It's just an injured cat. We'll have to help him before we can move him." Ghost smirked, remembering Cloud had covered his scent by rolling in some wild garlic; the cats' wouldn't suspect he was from BoneClan. But Jaypaw was insistent.

"Brambleclaw, he's not injured! I should know, I _am _a medicine cat apprentice!" Jaypaw grumbled bitterly, a hint of resentment in his voice. Brambleclaw flattened his ears and nodded. He grabbed Clouds' scruff and began to drag him into camp. Wolf watched, pleased that his plan was more or less working. They had hoped that the cats' would bring Cloud into their camp as an injured cat, as a bigger distraction, but prisoner seemed to work just as well.

Wolf beckoned the rogues with his tail and they began to slide into ThunderClans' entrance, melting into the shadows swiftly. Ghost pinned his ears against his head, watching through piercing blue eyes.

Cloud finally gave out a shrill battle cry, the sign for attack.

Ghost leapt from his position and immediately grabbed the scruff of the cat Jaypaw. He heard the shriek of the cat beneath him as he sunk his teeth into the back of his neck. But before his teeth could bury deep enough to kill, a white shape barrelled into Ghost, sending him off Jaypaw. He rolled onto his paws and advanced on the white tom, hissing. He swiped his paw at the cats' head swiftly, and the cat didn't have time to duck. While the white tom stood swaying, Ghost span and raced towards a cat he recognized. Firestar.

As he ran he saw Holly grappling with a large bracken coloured tom. Ash was being attacked by two small cats, probably trainees, and Wolf had pinned down Brambleclaw. Ghost cannoned into Firestar, knocking the tom over. He quickly leapt onto him, pinning him down on his back. He made sure he was in a position where Firestars' hind paws couldn't catch his belly. He scraped his claws across his chest, making him throw his head back in agony.

Ghost sneered; this was the perfect chance to lunge. Ghost shoved his head forward and plunged his teeth into Firestars' neck. Firestar let out an ear-splitting cry, his body convulsing until he went still. Ghost lifted his bloodstained muzzle, and let out a loud yowl of triumph. He leapt off the leader, waiting for the fighting to stop. But it was his turn to be surprised when the cats' continued. Ghost shook his head. _No! They should be in fear now their leaders' dead! _But he was suddenly knocked over sharply, bringing him away from his thoughts. After a few moments he was gazing up into the flashing green eyes of Firestar. Then it hit Ghost- _Leaders had nine lives! How could he forget?! _He cursed himself silently. Firestar was just about to claw his belly when Firestar was knocked away by Holly.

"Holly!" He gasped, scrambling to his paws. The two were locked in a writhing knot of snarls and snapping teeth. He turned around to see that Belle and Lightning had a kit each in their jaws. Some of the other rogues had run, stealing mouthfuls of prey. There was only a few rogues' left, and they were outnumbered. Wolf let out a loud yowl of retreat, and ran out the ThunderClan entrance. He was followed by the remaining rogues', except Holly. Ghost began to run out but a niggling feeling tickled the back of his neck, as if he'd left something behind. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw Holly pinned down by two cats.

He had to do something. And fast. He raced over to the three cats' as fast as he could, and with all his might he barrelled into them. They fell a few paces away, and Holly managed to scramble up. But instead of thanks, all he got was a snarl.

"Mousebrain! Don't think I can handle my own battles now?!" She spat, and raced out of ThunderClans' entrance. Ghost followed swiftly, despite the clawings that burned the back of his legs.

Ghost lay down in the healers' den. His whole body was throbbing with pain, and he longed to drift into sleep, but he stayed awake. Dew dabbed at his wounds carefully, narrowing her eyes.

"That's about it, Ghost. Go to the rogues' den for now." She flicked her tail, dismissing him. Ghost rose to his paws and limped out, half closing his eyes. He came into the rogue cavern and sat down at the edge, resting his head on his paws. He watched Wolf pad out his own den and over to the two prisoners, the kits. Ghost pricked his ears, straining to listen.

"…What are your names?" Wolf demanded in a low voice. The white kit shrank back, but the red kit sat up boldly.

"I'm Foxkit, and that's Icekit." He mewed perkily. Wolf narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, from now on you will be known as Ice and Fox. You will be brought up as rogues, or hostages, depending on how strong you are and your attitudes. But if you step out of line, you will be killed." He smirked. The kits' stepped back, ears flat in fear.

Ghost closed his eyes again as the kits' were dragged to the prisoners den in one corner. He felt the presence of another cat near him and open his eyes into slits and groaned.

"What do you want Belle?" He asked impatiently. Belle was sitting beside him, amber eyes gazing down at him.

"Just making sure your okay." She murmured softly. Ghost flicked his ears.

"Well, I'm fine." He replied haughtily. Belle flattened her dark ears, and shuffled her paws, not moving away from him. Ghost sniffed.

"_What _Belle?" He growled.

"Well… Just curious. Do you… Like anyone?" She tilted her head, dark eyes hopeful. Ghost wrinkled his nose, irritated.

"Belle, let me get this straight. _Rogues .Don't. Love." _He hissed. Belle sighed and nodded before padding off. Ghost twitched his ears, glad to be rid of her. He rested his head back down and closed his eyes, and unusual thoughts drifted into his head. Shaking them off, he slipped into a deep slumber.

_End of chapter one, hope you like the story so far! Yes, I wanted something different. We always see stories from the perfect heroes' point of view, so I decided to test a story, writing from the villains' point of view. :D I'll update soon, see ya for now._


End file.
